


In the club

by AquilaCreed



Series: Mucis prompts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is a wreck, Bartenders, M/M, Malik is being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik and Desmond are making some nice money working in a night club. Well Malik is, Desmond is being restricted by Lucy, who is keeping a close eye on him. Altair just wanted to have fun night out. And it was fun, then it was awfull, and it was amazing in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the club

**Author's Note:**

> This was a music prompt on my tumblr. The song was Tove Lo - Habits (Stay High).

Malik was never a people person. Even now, even if he worked at the most popular nigh bar, with his roommate, mixing (as people that were somewhat reliable sources) ‘the best damn cocktails in the world’. He did mask his utter disinterest in people well. It was trained and conditioned thanks to his mother. He was taught which questions to ask, how to stretch his lips so they would curl in a smile, and how to open his eyes to look interested in what people spoke. It seemed like Desmond and him were star attractions of the bar when their ‘ _show_ ’ started.

Their hands were fast, their grip firm as the bottles flew from one to another. Their performance was stunning, inviting more people to spend their money on already overpriced beverages. But Desmond did not get half the attention Malik got; which could be traced back to his possessive girlfriend that stared daggers at any girl that would dare cross her imagined line (which mostly consisted of ordering drinks). So they agreed that Desmond would serve drinks to men and Malik would take care of the ladies.

 

Malik made more than enough each evening; ladies were more than happy to drop a generous extra amount for their drinks (together with their phone number) for a dark vision that was their bartender. Desmond generally did not care that Malik was making considerable sum more than him; but that did not apply to shirtless Fridays. That definitely did not fall under ‘ _I can live with this_ ’ category. Lucy barely agreed to allow him to work bare chested, except for the bowtie, but she would never agree for him to allow anyone to drink shots off of him (he was mostly interested in absurd amount of money this granted then impressing the ladies with his muscles; and the thing Malik and him used to do together was very, very lucrative).

 

On one of such nights, he met Altair. He was new in town and was interested in shirtless night he found out about from a random poster.

 

“Well I don’t know what you expected, but this is it.” He motioned to Malik (who was busy setting next shot using his lips and teeth) and himself. “Oh come on! Lucy he just made 100 bucks! Not including the drink!” after a killer look, his attention was back on Altair. “So, what can I get you?”

 

“Beer?” those words dazed Desmond for a second, and he almost dropped a bottle of vodka he was putting away. “Uhmmm… anything with soda?” Desmond nodded, and mixed him a generous amount of Elderflower Spritzer.

 

“So what is troubling you?” he refused Altair’s money; guy looked like he just needed to talk to someone.

 

There was a pause, Altair just looked at what was offered to him; a friendly talk. He dug his face into his palms, and after a deep breath, his fingers ran across his hair. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Tell you what, you keep me entertained and all your drinks are on me. I am usually bored during these kind of nights.” It was true. All the customers were usually women, and they were all Malik’s territory. So Desmond was left with cleaning glasses and taking care of anyone that stumbled there by accident.

 

Altair looked way, hand gripping to his neck; he was fidgety and reluctant at answering that “I just… had a couple of bad events. Just need a relaxing night.” He left Desmond impressed when he drained the glass in a matter of seconds.

 

“Might want to slow down on that.” he filled the glass up again and took one for himself.

 

“What do you think, would he allow me to take a few shots?” he was looking at Malik and ever growing amount of girls surrounding him.

 

“For the right price.” A scoff as an answer; Desmond was more than aware how much two of them used to make on Fridays. It was all in the past now, thanks to Lucy.

 

“Define right price?” he was not being serious, but there was a sound of desperation in his voice.

 

“Give me a second.” He walked over to Malik and they exchanged a few quick whispers before Desmond pointed at him, and Malik looked his way. Altair felt his cheeks blush as he did not expect this turn of events. He did not see Desmond coming back until he pulled his back to turn him right around. “Well you don’t need to pay anything. _IF_ you manage to draw ladies to spend more money while doing it.” Altair’s jaw hit the floor.

 

“What just happened?” his head was spinning; he was joking when he asked the question. He looked at the direction Desmond’s hand was pointing and saw Malik motioning him to come with impatient expression on his face. Altair just smiled, waved, and looked back at Desmond. “I was joking…”

 

“Too late now.” Desmond’s smile was not reassuring; it was an amused smirk that knew what Altair (Desmond) got himself into.

 

“I was promised a show for the girls!” Malik was scowling at him, standing next to him. _Next to him_! Altair jumped off the chair with a distinct call for the deity he did or did not believe in.

 

“I was not being serious when I spoke with…” he did not know bartender’s name, and there was no name tag on his bare chest.

 

“Desmond.”

 

“Thank you. With Desmond.”

 

“I don’t care. The deal was made. I made introduction. They are waiting.” He moved to the side to see a group of ladies that were weaving with fans of money in their hands, cheering him on. “Don’t worry, you might actually even make some money if they like you.” He winked at him and dragged him by the arm.

Malik’s whole chest and back were wet with various liquor ladies decided to _accidentally_ spill over him, which turned into a game of who can lick more off of him. For a second, Altair forgot where he was being dragged to while looking at rainbow of colours on Malik’s back; and unconsciously bit his lip, and in doing so, only peaked the girls’ interest.

 

“So who would like to be the lucky lady to tare his shirt off and take the first shot?” the ladies cheered as he presented Altair, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. “Do I hear two hundred?” and he did, he heard two, three and five hundred before he finally accepted a generous offer of six hundred from a fiery red-head who chose rum as her liquor of choice. “Ma’am, he is all yours.” He pushed confused Altair in her direction.

 

“Hi gold-eyes.” There was not much introduction before she ripped the rest of the buttons, exposing his chest (good thing he was not particularly fond of the shirt). She nodded to Malik, and Altair felt something cold running down his neck before red-head started to lick his neck clean.

 

“And what is ladies judgement?” Malik needed her to stop sucking at Altair’s neck, since there was no more rum left and her turn was over.

 

“Mmmm… tasty.” She licked her lips as she slowly backed into the crowd. Her lips formed a distinct ‘ _call me_ ’ form. Yes, that was her phone number in his pocket.

 

“Tasty… maybe I should go next them…” Malik knew how to motivate the crowd. This comment resulted in rumble, pulling hair, tugging at clothes, and pushing out of the way. Final offer was one thousand and the liquor of choice was cherry vodka. Malik handed the bottle to the brunette that bought the next scene, and stood in front of Altair (no longer wearing a shirt which he lost some time after the red-head and this moment). He nodded to the brunette, who pulled Altair’s head back and poured a generous amount of beverage over his lips and chin. Next scene left the room in complete silence (excluding the sound of the loud music in the background); they looked at Malik, removing all traces of liquid from Altair, including the few drops that ended up in his mouth.

 

“Next challenge.” Malik yelled as he licked his lips. Offers from ladies were incoherent, they all shouted simultaneously; and Malik just smiled as he took one order after another. Some were intended only for him, some for Altair, but most of them were requests to see two of them; Malik drinking off Altair, some Altair drinking off Malik (which he allowed by some miracle).

This lasted as long as their customers had money (which was quite long). Malik courteously escorted them to the doors, tolerating several ass grabs on the way. When the last of them left, his perpetual smile dropped to exhausted scowl. “Thank whoever taught that putting ATM machine near here was a bad idea…” he sat on one of the bar stools and started counting their nights earnings. Malik would usually give Desmond a humble amount of the evenings profit (since he did clean up after them), but this time Desmond was surprised to receive what he normally earns in a week – finders fee Malik said. Rest of the money was split between Malik and Altair.

 

“What?” Altair was not an employee, he did not expect anything in return for tonight’s _performance_.

 

“This is your share. You earned it.” Malik insisted.

 

“Look… this tonight…” he could not finish his taught, and he could not ask Malik if he was interested in repeating parts of this in private. 

 

“Was very good. I could talk with boss to hire you. Ever since Desmond got his ball and chain, he is useless to me.” Lucy frowned. Malik left Altair’s share on the counter as he was leaving “I am tired. And in dire need of a shower. Desmond, please go to Lucy’s tonight. I will kill you if you wake me up.”

 

Altair watched him leave with a blank expression. He did not do anything until he was sure that Malik was out the door “Shit!” he kicked one of the stools. He was frustrated and he had no idea what to do or where to put his hands.

 

“Whoa! You ok there?” Desmond nodded Lucy to wait for him outside before turning back to Altair. “Please don’t destroy things here. We still need to work tomorrow.”

 

“No. I am fine. Sorry.” He took the money and left.

 

***

 

For the next few night, Altair did not show up. Malik barely noticed (or looked like it), but Desmond was worried. Last thig he remembered was Altair’s frustration. He was worried if he did something stupid and got himself in the hospital. He did not know guys address or phone number, or his full name for that matter, so he could not check up on him.

 

Next time Altair came to the bar, he had black circles around his eyes. He did not came to speak to Desmond, he did not some to speak to Malik; he just sat in the corner, looking at Malik (who took no notice of him). Desmond was still worried, but did not came to him to ask if everything was all right.

This happened several times; Altair would come, exhausted and visibly drunk. And after a while, Desmond could not watch him any longer. He told Malik that he was taking a break and went to sit with the poor soul.

 

“Talk to me.” He did not give him more alcohol, but he did bring him a drink.

 

“I am a mess.” He was laughing at himself; what was left of him.

 

“Yea, you are.” Desmond was calm “You should talk to him.”

 

“He does not seem interested.” He took a sip of what Desmond brought him, and there was disappointment upon realisation there was no alcohol there, only mineral water.

 

Desmond briefly looked in the direction of a bunch of girls “If you think he is interested in them, you are wrong.” His voice was steady and his expression offered some comfort.

 

“It really does not matter anymore.” Altair was pathetic; he gave up hope and decided that wallowing in self-pity was a good choice. He was slouching, his head lowered, eyes were empty, but he still smiled.

 

“I will regret this in the morning.” He took a deep determined breath and headed towards Malik. Girls that were only moments before so enthusiastically scrapping to order drinks, were furious when Desmond placed himself between them and Malik, insisting that it was closing time due to something. There was yelling, broken glass, and confused look on Malik.

Bar was empty in a minute or so, only people left were Desmond, Malik and Altair.

 

Desmond had little patience left in him, and did not give Malik an opportunity to object or yell at him; he dragged him across to room to where the husk of Altair was sitting, regretting his life choices. Malik did not sit down and Desmond did not forced him to. Desmond was visibly had enough of this shit, and Malik just couldn’t be bothered to talk.

 

“Now talk.” It was a demand, rarely heard leaving Desmond’s mouth.

 

“I told you, it does not…” Altair was cut before he could finish.

 

“Not you. You sit and listen. You…” he turned to Malik “Tell him!”

 

“Tell him what?” he was aware of what Desmond wanted him to say, he remembered their talk from a while ago, and he also remembered Desmond’s promise not to bring it up again.

 

“Don’t play coy! We both know what!” Malik bared his teeth at those words. He did not want to say anything, he did not want to give voice to his taught. And there was a deal; they would not discuss this further “Just tell him!”

 

“Fine!” there was a pause. He faced Altair, rubbing his eye, pressing the bridge of his nose “Desmond… leave.” And he did, he made his pint and rest was up to Malik “Look, I am sorry.” Music stopped and spotlights were turned off. They were technically closed and Desmond had every right to turn and close everything, but the timing. After humming _I will kill_ _him_ to himself he continued “I should have said something…” because you obviously look like shit because of that “…that night. I do not allow just anyone to… perform with me.” There was another pause “I like you… for a while now…”

 

“The name, Malik!” that was a sound of Desmond yelling in the distance.

 

“Fuck off, Desmond!” Altair was confused, but he still said nothing “Desmond never told me your name, I knew it from before. I knew you from before.”

 

“Have we met? I don’t remember you. I got here few months ago. And I doubt you work in marketing.” His words were slow, his expression blank in attempt to remember Malik from before, his face, his name; anything really.

 

“We never met before. Not officially.” He sat down next to him. “But we did go to the same high school. And I always had a crush on you…” Altair’s face was caught somewhere between surprise, disbelief, anger, and complete and utter shock. “Would you like to talk?” yes he would.

And he wouldn’t. He wanted to know everything, and he did not want to know anything. He was a mess for many weeks now and he did not know what he wanted. Why didn’t he say something that night, why did him let sink this low, why, why, why,... There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers he wanted; and his breath was stuck in his throat.

 

And they did talk, and Malik did tell him how he would watch his every practice, how he would hide in the shade under the bleachers, how he wanted to speak to him and every time he decided against it. Altair said nothing, he was listening to all this unravel before him, he connected his memories; he remembered a nerdy kid with ever present scowl that was behind every corner. Malik asked Altair if he would like to come to his place for some juice and a shower. A shower would be nice (and some sleep). And so they did go back to Malik’s place. Desmond was not there when they left, and he was not there when they got to the apartment. And he was not back the next day; he waited for them to come with terms with what happened, and then do whatever they wanted to do (without him having to witness anything he did not want to see, hear or in any way be aware of). Malik did not come to work for several days after that, and Desmond was happy with sudden increase of his tips.


End file.
